Amor, Há Há! Guia para idiotas apaixonados
by DeepBlack-sama
Summary: (pode estar na categoria errada) Como diz o titulo, é um guia para idiotas apaixonados, tipos de meninas e meninos e o que fazer para que a menina ou o menino perceba que você existe. Primeira parte para meninas e a segunda para meninos.


Amor, há há!- Guia do namoro.

Guia para meninas.

_O amor é algo relativo e puramente teórico, as pessoas dizem que estão "amando", mas só estão realmente bancando as idiotas, o amor deixa todos os seres idiotas, ate os homens- que merecem ser postos em uma classe separada dos outros seres. _

Nunca fiz uma fic com o enredo "amor", acho esse conceito meio idiota na verdade, mas aqui estou eu, escrevendo um guia para namorados e namoradas, ô ironia!

Vamos começar com o guia para meninas.

1-Nunca em hipótese alguma conte isto para suas amigas!

Elas podem ajudar? Podem, mas vão deixar meio que uma expectativa sobre você então, não recomendo. A não ser que saiba que é sua melhor amiga ai pode contar e quem sabe ela não te da umas dicas.

2-Faça o que fizer tente encobrir isto ao máximo.

É realmente um cu quando as imbecis da sala sabem que você gosta de um menino, normalmente você será meio que um alvo de risinhos e piadinhas e sim isto vale ate mesmo para os dezesseis ou dezessete anos.

3-Se gosta de alguém então primeiro veja os defeitos dele.

Tem que pesar os pros e os contras, se o cara tiver muitos defeitos, salta fora!

4-A mesma beleza que você vê por fora, pode não ser a mesma de dentro.

Não seja uma narcisista, meninos bonitos atraem atenção, OBVIO, mas procure gostar de uns não tão bonitos, afinal se você gostar mesmo dele, ele se tornara bonito, e também você terá menos concorrentes.

4-Não demonstre que você esta apaixonada, pelo menos para os outros.

Não vá colocar um cartaz na cabeça e dizer "I LOVE YOU" que é o mesmo que contar pra fofoqueira da sala que você esta amando! Seja discreta e tente demonstrar seus sentimentos apenas para o cara.

5-Tipos de meninos:

Comediantes: Geralmente são aqueles caras menos bonitos, mas que sabem como fazer os outros rirem de um jeito inteligente.

Palhaços: Nenhum conteúdo mental, são realmente os palhaços da sala.

Esportistas: Os bons de jogo, geralmente são bonitos.

Emos: Muitas meninas gostam de uns caras com cabelinho comprido e tipo vaca-lambeu, o único problema deles é que a tal "chora-na-chuva" e as teorias de que o mundo é uma merda- não que não seja.

Bipolares: Dão muito trabalho, mudam facilmente de emoção.

Funckeiros: ... Ta, vamos dispensar o comentário sobre o gênero musical, geralmente são caras engraçados, mas meio maliciosos.

Pervertidos: Sem comentários. Nem chegue perto!

Românticos: Toda menina gosta de um cara romântico? N-Ã-O. Eles são geralmente aqueles que as meninas mais procuram pra terem conselhos amorosos. Alta porcentagem de serem grudentos.

Bonitos: Não existe esse negocio de que garoto bonito é burro! Sim claro que alguns bonitos são burros, mas tem suas exceções. O lado ruim de garoto bonito é que atrai muitos olhares e pode virar gay quando crescer- sem ofensa aos gays, adoro eles, são muito legais.

Homossexuais: São completamente perfeitos! O homem que qualquer moça quer, mas já que não nos querem... Pelo menos dão bons conselhos.

Nerds: Inteligentes demais, e podem ser chatos ou metidos. Claro que toda regra tem suas exceções.

Metidos: São metidos, salta fora!

Fofoqueiros: Salta fora!

6-Não se desespere!

É CLAAARO que o moleque ou o cara não vai sacar que você gosta dele! Tipo só se os amigos dele começarem a falar sobre isso, mas ai cuidado por que pode ser que o resto da sala também saiba.

Na melhor das hipóteses ou você deve se declarar logo que perceber que é amor mesmo ou então deve saltar fora.

-Conselhos:

a) Descubra o que ele gosta e procure saber mais sobre isto (não fique muito sabida se não estraga)

b) Se ele é bom nos esportes, peça uns treinos.

c) Convide-o para ir no cinema para ver filmes que ele gostaria de ver, ou para ir em lugar que ele gosta.

d) Fique amiguinha dele (mas não muito encima que ele precisa de oxigênio!)

e) Se ele estiver precisando de ajuda, ajude no que for possível.

f) O inclua na sua rodinha de amigos sempre que ele estiver sozinho (geralmente não da certo com emos).

g) Se ele estiver triste, tente animá-lo ou lhe pergunte o que o deixou daquele jeito (insista!).

h) Em momentos difíceis, tente consolá-lo.

Se nada disso funcionar então pare ou então você vai morrer _por_ amor e não _de_ amor.


End file.
